


Devil I know

by camillewithlove



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillewithlove/pseuds/camillewithlove
Summary: Jezebel Spellman is the elder half sister to Sabrina Spellman. As all of this Herald of Hell information falls upon Sabrina, her sister isn't left out of the Dark Lord's plans and desires.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Jezebel Spellman stood in a beautiful garden, sunshine illuminating her face, her platinum hair glowing. It was beautiful here. A river leading to a waterfall was off in the distance, where there was a man standing there, naked and beautiful, back towards her, with a muscular physique, and beautiful brown locks. He looked over at her and smiled. Jezebel started walking towards the man, but as she walked towards him, the farther away he seemed. She stopped for a moment, looking towards her feet where a white snake slithered up her ankle. It looked at her for a moment before sinking its teeth into her leg.

With that, Jezebel jolted upright in bed, heart racing, and drenched in sweat. Her wolf familiar, Milah, awoke next to her on her bed and looked up at her with curious, amber eyes. 

“Just a weird dream, Milah.” Jezebel said, brushing her hair out of her face. Even I just being a dream, her leg stung, and she fumbled to pull up the long pant of her pajama bottoms where she found two dark puncture wounds. “What in the actual Heaven? Milah, did you bring a snake in the house?” Jezebel squeaked, an alarmed at the wound. Milah made a low rumble, “No, and I’m a little offended that you think I would bring prey in and not finish the job.” 

“Well, I’m sorry, but I dreamt about a snake biting me, and I just feel I would’ve woken up had a snake actually been in bed and bitten me…. Maybe Aunt Hilda will know something. She always takes in stray creatures.” Jezebel replied, trailing off. Aunt Hilda would be aghast if she brought something in that hurt her, but Jezebel as long as the bite wasn’t filled with venom would merely shrug it off and move along, just as Aunt Zelda had taught her.

Jezebel was the elder sister of Sabrina Spellman. Well, half-sister to be more specific. They shared the same father, Edward Spellman, but Jezebel’s mother and father had split up and Edward eventually married Diana, resulting in Sabrina. Jezebel’s mother died of a mysterious illness when Jezebel was six, three years after the passing of Edward and Diana, leaving Jezebel to be raised by Hilda and Zelda, along with Sabrina. 

Jezebel, much like Sabrina, was slim and blonde, with deep blue eyes, as her mother Celeste was. It was fair to say that Edward Spellman had a type. 

Jezebel got up from her bed, head still hurting with all this nonsense regarding Sabrina and her being the herald of Hell. Jez had seen the art of Sabrina in the mines, and like Ambrose had been attempting to do research. Jez was more of a middle mix in between Ambrose and Sabrina. She would absolutely fight when she had to, but was less anxious to throw hands or spells than her feisty younger sister. 

Throwing off her pajamas, the 19-year-old threw on her bra and panties and quickly looked herself up and down in the mirror. She had been stressed out about this thing with Sabrina and eating was hard to do in between calming her sister down and researching and helping keep Sabrina out of trouble when that was even possible, so she was a little thinner than she usually was, her ribs protruding ever so slightly beneath her porcelain skin, though nothing was lost from her supple breasts or curves, much to her chagrin. She continued to review herself in the mirror bending down to grab a dress for the day.

“My Jezebel.” A voice whispered in her ear. Jezebel jumped, seeing the beautiful man from her dream in the mirror, she whipped around to confront him, but there was no one else in the room save for her and her familiar. The black wolf peered up at her human, giving her a quizzical look. 

“I thought I saw… Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jezebel headed down to the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a simple black turtle neck. She sat at the table with her two cousins and Aunties. Since the trauma of the trial against Ambrose, and the witch hunters, breakfast was a little awkward, but none the less, Aunt Hilda was trying to make it as bearable as possible, serving up breakfast with her usual pep.

“Aunties, have you ever had a dream, that actually physically happened?”

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked taking a huff of her cigarette, as Ambrose and Sabrina looked with curious intent. 

“I mean, I had a dream last night and I was in this really beautiful, natural place, and I was walking around and a snake found me a bit me, and I woke up, because it hurt and I actually have puncture wounds, but no snake to be found.”

“Oh, dear. Well let me get a poultice right on that, just to be safe… But, eh, no I haven’t ever really had anything like that happen.”

“Nor have I. I’m sure it was just a lucid dream and perhaps Milah accidentally nipped you.” Milah raised her head in defiance but Jezebel shook her head.

“I think that Jez would notice if a 90-pound wolf bit her, accident or not.” Sabrina chimed in, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

“What else happened in the dream, cousin?” Ambrose inquired. Jezebel thought back to the beautiful, naked man and blushed.

“Oh nothing, I was just wandering around some garden or something.” She replied, taking a bite of toast and avoiding eye contact. There was a part of her that was unsettled by the man, and obviously wondered about the bite. There was something about the man that followed her. Like she knew him somehow, but she had never met him. 

Especially when he whispered My Jezebel. What in heaven’s name did that mean? She supposed she would have to spare a little time researching a dream like this while looking more into this Herald of Hell business. 

After Aunt Hilda insisted upon at least two helpings of the poultice to her bite mark, she returned to her room where she had piles upon piles of books. Ambrose and her split them down the middle to cover more ground. She spent hours searching through their ancient texts about a herald of hell. Tearing through books about prophecies, until her eyes began to ache. Jez fell onto her bed and covered her eyes with her hands. She slowly sat back up and rubbed her temples until her attention was caught. There was one book that stood out to her, it was red and velvet with golden edges. She opened it up, to reveal “Property of Celeste Grey”. Her mother’s journal. Inside were pictures of her and Edward, before they amicably went their separate ways, and baby photos of Jezebel, and her parents and ones of her with a tiny Sabrina.

Jezebel smiled, her aunts had never told her that her mother left a journal. She flipped through it, reading small anecdotes about her and Edward, reminiscent of her time at the Academy and of when Jezebel was born.

“Today, I gave birth to our beautiful Jezebel Anne. Named after the witch, Jezebel of Israel and Queen Anne Boleyn. My prayers to the Dark Lord were answered, as she is the most beautiful of babes I have ever seen. Not only that, but we all feel the strength of her. She will become a powerful witch, Edward and I are certain of it.” 

She flipped through a few more pages

“My darling girl has fallen ill. Hilda can find nothing to cure her. I fear she is to join her father in the afterlife long before she has actually had a chance to live her own life. She is only three years old and I can only imagine my own demise if she perishes. I will not allow her to join her father. The Dark Lord will have mercy on my girl. He must.”

Jezebel reread this passage. Her mother had passed when she was young of a mysterious illness that no one was able to cure. None of the best healers in the coven were able to make any sense of it. At least, that’s what she was told. She flipped to the next page, which was dated a week later, and a day before her mother died.

“My prayers to our merciful lord have been answered, and a great honor placed upon my beautiful girl. No longer is she sickly and weak. She has recovered miraculously. I however, have taken on the illness. My time is fading. I can only hope that my beloved Jezebel, my Bella, will forgive me. I did everything necessary to ensure she will live a long, prosperous life. But I fear without my guidance that she will never understand. I fear she will feel betrayed and not understand my sacrifice. But regardless, I know that she will be safe, beautiful, strong and cherished. “

Jezebel’s heart started to race. Her mother ensured her survival by praying to the Dark Lord and taking on the illness. But the Dark Lord doesn’t do something for nothing, there has to have been a bargain made. But her mother’s journal ended there. What did her mother do? What did this mean for Jezebel? She looked over at Milah, who peered back with concerned curious eyes.

“Might Zelda or Hilda know?”

“I don’t know. Only one way to find out.”

Jezebel grabbed stomped down the stairs to almost bump into a running Ambrose. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Making a Sabrina Mandrake. I’ll explain later.” Her cousin puffed out as he ran downstairs. 

“Wait, you’re doing WHAT?”

“Oy, what all this yelling?” Distracted, Jezebel turned around to see Hilda, fresh out from the kitchen from a night of baking. Jezebel held up her mother’s journal.

“Auntie Hilda, what is this?”

“Oh, dear. Yes, well come on, let’s have a spot of tea and we’ll talk.” Hilda said, taking Jezebel by the hand and leading her into their kitchen. She sat Jezebel down and brewed a pot of tea and brought it over and handed Jez a cup.

“It was silly of us to think you’d never find this, nut why were you digging through our old books?”

“I was bored, just researching for an assignment at the Academy, but please don’t change the subject! Auntie Hilda, what did my mother do?”

“We honestly don’t know, love. Your father had just died a few months ago, we had a baby Sabrina, and you were desperately ill. We couldn’t figure out what it was, why it was happening, but you were slipping away before our very eyes. Your mother was desperate for anything to help you. Every day she prayed for hours. She did the same thing when she was expecting you, she was very devout to the Dark Lord. She was able to strike a deal with him, that exchanged essentially her life for yours, so you could live.” 

“But you’ve no idea how she pulled that off?”

“She refused to tell us, only that it would ensure that you would live a prosperous and powerful life and bring glory to your family and coven.” Hilda looked away from her niece, she wished she could tell her what her mother did but she had no idea. After the exchange and Jezebel’s health recovered, Celeste’s quickly declined and she went into a solemn silence of her exchange with the Dark Lord.

“Darling, your mother died for you. I cannot imagine that she would do anything that could possibly endanger you. Especially since she only made said deal so you would live.” Jezebel stood up, retracing the few memories of her mother that she was able to recall, and wished for nothing more than to talk to her. Did this deal have something to do with her strange dream? She had already forgotten about Sabrina and her mandrake, and her entire being was tired. Milah nudged her hand with her cold nose and Jezebel stood up. 

“I’m going to bed, Auntie.” 

“Nighty night, love. I know all of this is a lot, but your mum adored you. She only wanted what was best.” 

Jezebel nodded and headed back upstairs and climbed into bed, her mind and heart racing. This and the Herald of Hell prophecy could not be a coincidence and she was scared. Scared for herself, scared for her sister. Scared for everyone. As her thoughts and anxiety started to slow for the night, she felt that presence yet again.

“It’s almost time for you to know all, my Jezebel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos', comments, etc! It means a lot to me and I very much hope you enjoy Jez and her story. I'm having a lot of fun writing her! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get another one out very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Jezebel spent the next hours tossing and turning. After that voice had spoken to her, she jumped out of bed, scanning the room for any sign of a disturbance, if someone had broken in. Obviously, it was a magic induced messaged, but she was still scared. Finally, she went to Hilda as her aunt woke up at 8 am and asked for something to knock her out, and allow her some peace. Hilda cautiously obliged, worried for her niece’s mental state, but knowing she needed rest. Jezebel felt terrible about leaving the work to Sabrina and Ambrose, but she would be of no use to either of them if she began to lose it.

She managed to fall peacefully asleep, but as she was awoken by sounds of a struggle, she had the strangest vision. Her mother, visibly pregnant, praying to Satan, in front of her. He takes her by the hand, lifting her up and touches her forehead, and then her bulging stomach. Celeste falls back down and kisses at his hooves. The next moment, Celeste is in the Spellman home, her father isn’t there but the Dark Lord is. Celeste gleefully shows him her new, beautiful baby. Newborn Jezebel, with full rosy cheeks, soft wisps of platinum hair, and bright, captivating blue eyes. 

Flash forward to the Spellman home once again, later on. Jezebel knew her father and Diana had already been killed in the crash as an infant Sabrina laid in her cradle. Jezebel saw herself, about three and a half, laying in her bed, she was pale and her eyes were closed. Celeste, leaning over and cooing to her, and praying. Jezebel could see when the prayer worked, as color returned to her little face, her breathing became less ragged and her eyes fluttered ever so slightly open. 

With that, Jezebel was awoken to the sound of a struggle, as she awoke Milah had already gotten the door open and was running towards Sabrina’s bathroom. Jezebel jumped out of bed, still in pajamas, and ran down the hall to Sabrina in the bathtub, looking rather ruffled, Nick looking accosted and the corpse of a Scarecrow laying at Nick’s feet. 

“So, it looks like Aunt Hilda gave me something pretty strong to sleep, because I apparently missed some kind of party… Nick? Are you holding a rib?” Jezebel’s face scrunched up in disgust, even more so when Milah was quite intrigued by the rib, staring at it with desire. Jezebel pushed her nose away. No matter the familiar, they still had their animal instinct.

“Yeah… Why am I still holding it though?” Nick said, panting as he threw it on the floor from his bloodied hand. 

~~~

“And now there’s a mandrake double of you out there somewhere?” 

“Probably.” Sabrina responded to a pale Nick.

“Does that mean you’re…”  
“Mortal?”

Nick looked away from Sabrina. Jezebel’s head was spinning. How her own research got in the way of not helping her little sister. She should’ve been there. They should’ve found another way. Jezebel bit her knuckle, watching Sabrina’s eyes follow Nick’s every move. 

“Sabrina, I begged you not to do it.” 

“I couldn’t let my legacy be the destruction of the world.” Sabrina responded. 

“Well, maybe it’s selfish of me, but I don’t care about the world, I only care about you.”

“Nick, I-” Sabrina started to argue, but Jezebel held her hand up.

“Nicholas, do you hear yourself? You only care about Sabrina? What about the people Sabrina’s cares about?”

“Jezebel…”

“No, listen. Whatever is happening, we will figure It out. But we are not allowing this world to go up in Hellfire, and I won’t allow you to shame my sister for having a good heart. I don’t give a damn about a prophecy. I don’t give a damn about any of this, other than making sure that my family and my friends are safe. This world is a part of Sabrina, Nick. I know no one from our coven or at school understands it, but you need to learn to.” Jez hissed, heat rising to her face and her chest heaving with a protective aggression. Sabrina softly smiled, and touched her sisters hand.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll figure this out Nick.”

Nick started to discuss his research about the prophecies, finding nothing in Edward’s writings, but he did manage to find something about a ‘half-shadow’ girl.

“She will precipitate the end of days, performing a series of Satanic perversions that mock the Nazarenes path on Earth. Blasphemous versions of the miracles Jesus performed.” Jezebel’s mind flashed to everything that had transpired in the last few months with Sabrina. A resurrection, an exorcism, crossing into limbo, restoring Roz’s eyesight.

“Sabrina.” Jezebel muttered, her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. “Ms. Wardwell… she guided you towards these acts that you’ve done. I think we need to pay her a visit immediately. Good work on your research Nick. I have a feeling that our friendly neighborhood witch isn’t so friendly.” Nick and Sabrina exchanged glances at each other before Jez grabbed Sabrina’s hand for them to go upstairs and change.  
Sabrina stopped outside of their rooms, grabbing her sister’s hand. 

“Jezebel, I’m kind of scared. What is all this?” Jezebel took Sabrina’s other hand and squeezed both.

“Whatever this is, I promise you, it’s going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

~~~

A short time after they had confronted Ms. Wardwell, Nick and Jezebel has stayed behind to watch over the captive Ms. Wardwell while Sabrina had gone to find her mandrake and kill it. 

“Jez, can you hold the spell? I need to go to the bathroom.” Jezebel nodded and focused in on Wardwell.

“Oh, please do make yourself at home.” She muttered. 

“Shut it. Or does whoever you’re working for not even let you decide that?” Jezebel hissed in response. Ms. Wardwell smiled bitterly. 

“You know, Jezebel, you and I are alike in so many ways. Or at least we shall be soon.” Jez looked over at the spellbound woman, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Sabrina isn’t the only Spellman with a surprise in store for her.” Before Jezebel had time to respond, Nick returned, retaking control of the witch and sat her in a chair.

“You can’t stop the prophecy, you know.” 

“Sour grapes that we’re dashing your hopes for an Apocalypse?”

“I don’t care if the world ends, one way or the other. That’s not in my interest. I’ll survive either way.”

“Then, what is your interest? Especially your interest my sister?” Jezebel said, looming over Wardwell. It merely earned her a knowing smile. “Not entirely my interest my dear. Not you, nor your sister. Someone else is looking out for you two.” Jezebel’s face blanked. Does she know about the voice? Who it belongs to? Nick and Wardwell went on in the background, but she had to wonder, is whoever who has been speaking to her have to you with the Prophecy? But why her? Why Sabrina? What does Wardwell know?

“But don’t worry,” Nick said to Wardwell, pulling her face towards him. “Once Sabrina finds and kills the mandrake, she’ll stop it from performing the last perversion.” Wardwell snickered before composing herself once more.

“Oh, my dear boy, that is exactly what she’ll be doing. Enacting the final perversion.”

“What do you mean?”

“What was the Nazarene’s last act? He sacrificed himself. And what is the ultimate perversion of a sacrifice?” Wardwell questioned, her eyes falling. Both her and Jezebel spoke in sync.

“Suicide.” 

“Unholy shit.” Nick muttered.

“You can’t beat the Dark Lord at this game.” 

“There’s more,” Nick said, returning to the book.

“More?” Wardwell asked, confusion etched on her face.

“What more could there possibly be?” Jez said, putting her face in her hands.

“And once he walks on Earth again, the girl will rule at his side, and the new dawn will begin.” Jezebel, once again biting her knuckle, looked at Wardwell, who looked suddenly anguished.

“The girl will rule at his side…Once Sabrina ascends… I’ll… Mr. Scratch, we must stop Sabrina before she dooms us all.” Nick paused for a moment and looked at Jezebel. 

“NOW!” 

~~~

“Sabrina!” Nick yelled as Jez and Wardwell ran behind him. Jezebel’s eyes had already fallen to the doppelgänger that laid lifeless in Sabrina’s arms. They were too late. 

“You guys… It’s over.” She choked out, her eyes welling with tears over the dead twin. 

“Sabrina, that was the last step… to complete the prophecy.”

“Killing yourself, it was the final perversion, Sabrina.” Jezebel said, her own voice breaking. She could see how scared her sister was, she felt the same fear from Ambrose and knew she herself was terrified. 

“What’re you saying?” Sabrina whispered, and as the words left her mouth, lighting struck down behind them, hitting the pedestal where the book of beats is help up at dark baptisms. 

“The prophecy is being fulfilled. The end of days is upon us. The Dark Lord will walk the Earth in his true form. The Gates of Hell will open. And you will sit by his side and rule. As his queen.” Wardwell stated. Thunder crashed as Sabrina, was inwardly panicking. Jezebel could tell she was scared. Jezebel was not as good at hiding panic as her younger sister. She began to back away, her head shaking, her breathing increasing. 

“I… I have to…” Before Jezebel ran off. She had idea where her legs were taking her but she couldn’t handle being there at the moment. She ignored Ambrose yelling for her and continued running. Nothing seemed real as her chest gasped for air, battling the sobs that were coming from the panic within her. 

She had run straight for at least fifteen minutes. Her legs did the work while the rest of her was a complete mess. When her legs finally gave in, she found herself at the mines. But she wasn’t alone. She looked in front of her to see the man from her dream. 

“Jezebel. At last.”

The Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's been crazy as I'm sure all of you know. I hope to be on a more regular schedule of updating this now! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this, please feel free to leave comments and I appreciate them all and the kudos! Stay safe friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Jezebel stared back at the man before her. He looked as handsome as in her dream, thick, dark curls, beautiful green eyes, and a chiseled body. He stood before her, overwhelmingly intimidating in nothing but a loin cloth, with one leg still half goat. Jezebel’s breathing remained as heavy as it was when she ran off.

“Don’t be scared. I’ve waited quite some time for you. I must say, your sister kept me waiting much longer than I’d have preferred.” Lucifer chuckled. He offered her a hand, which she begrudgingly accepted. All her life, she was raised to praise the Dark Lord, but since this Prophecy, she had no idea how to deal with him. Especially after her own personal links to him.

“What do you want with me? And why my sister?” Lucifer smiled, an eyebrow cocking. “This isn’t the place. Come. I have some business to attend to with Grey,” he said. “We can converse there and all of this will make sense there.”

“I should go home; my aunties will worry.” 

“Your family is devoted to me. Your mother and father certainly were. You’ll see them in time, but it’s rude not to obey your Lord. Your Aunt Zelda would be displeased with that.” Before Jez had a moment to even debate with the Dark Lord himself, they were already in Dorian Grey’s bar. Lucifer stood, back to her and he looked over the balcony entrance. Dorian turned around and was taken aback by the sight in front of him. 

“Well, well, what have we here? Normally the Grey Room has a strict dress code, but in your case, I do believe I’ll make an exception.” Jezebel rolled her eyes at Dorian’s usual flirtatious demeanor. “Ah, and Jezebel! Well, this could certainly be fun.” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at that comment. 

“Don’t you recognize me, Mr. Grey? We struck a bargain, you and I.” Lucifer said. “Eternal youth, for your soul.” Dorian’s eyes widened and flickered from The Dark Lord’s to Jezebel’s. “Dark Lord. Forgive me!” Dorian gasped. “You look-” Dorian gestured to his physique. 

“Just as I did when I was in Heaven. Minus the wings of course.” Jezebel’s eyes roamed to the wounds from where his wings were ripped off and looked upon the long scarred tissues. She wondered what it must’ve felt like to have that happen to you. 

“I live only to serve you, My Lord.” Dorian muttered, avoiding eye contact with Lucifer but occasionally darting to Jezebel, as if she had to have some explanation for what was happening.

“That’s fine,” The Dark Lord dismissed, “But where is my hand maiden? Where oh where is my Lilith? Jezebel, my dear, you might know this. She’s been very involved in your affairs.” He said, strutting back towards her and getting so very close she was very painfully aware of how nearly naked he was. 

“Here I am, Dark Lord.” Lilith replied from the shadows. Ms. Wardwell.

“Wait. Wait. You’re Lilith? No wonder you were puppeteering Sabrina to act out all the perversions. Then you have the audacity to act surprised at the end?” Jez said, maneuvering herself right out from under the Dark Lord as quickly as possible and stalking towards Lilith. This tense greeting earned a smile from Lucifer.

“Ah, Lilith. I’m surprised you didn’t greet me when I assumed my angelic form.”

“I’ve been busy.” Lilith smiled back. Jezebel scoffed, leering at the woman. “Preparing the way.” Lilith, said ignoring every ounce of Jezebel’s presence.

“How are you Lilith? You seem perturbed.” Lucifer purposefully antagonized her. Lilith walked closer the end of the bar opposite Lucifer. Jezebel stood off to the side, not wanting in any way to be in the middle of this. 

“Well, perhaps it’s the fact that the throne you promised me, the crown you assured me I’d be wearing, and soon, those things will be going to Sabrina Spellman and not me. There is also, this one.” Lilith hissed, picking up the drink that Dorian poured for her, and her eyes fell on Jezebel, eliciting only more confusion from the girl. Lucifer smirked, his eyes once again falling on Jez, making her cheeks flush.

“It’s not your turn yet Lilith.”

“Nor ever, I’m beginning to think.” Lilith almost whimpered, setting the glass down on the immaculate bar. 

“You will be leading the army of hell when the gates are open.”

“Supporting role?” Lilith nodded her head. “Begging the question, why her, not me?”

“Yes, why Sabrina?” Jezebel piped up, the urge to protect her sister was no igniting the fire back within her. Both Lucifer and Lilith turned toward Jezebel, but soon, Lucifer’s eyes were back on Lilith as he stalked over to her.

“Self-pity bored me, Lilith. And you know what I’m like when I’m bored.” He purred to her, lifting her chin up to look at him, revealing the fear in her bright green eyes. “Besides, you have work to do. Bring me Sabrina Spellman.”

“At once, My Lord.” Lilith said, bowing her head leaving the room. Lucifer turned to Jezebel, eyes scanning her up and down.

“I believe you must have many questions, Jezebel.”

“I do.”

“Regarding your sister, those questions will be answered when-” Lucifer was cut off by Dorian running in chasing after a flash of fur. Milah.

“Milah!” Jez fell down to her knees and pressed her forehead against her familiars. Milah saw Lucifer eyeing them and bared her teeth. Jezebel grabbed her snout towards her. Milah, I don’t know what’s going on right now. Be good.

“As I was saying… Ah, Grey, retrieve me some clothes. I’ve grown tired of this.” Dorian nodded, giving up on capturing the wolf and left. “Questions regarding Sabrina will wait until Sabrina is here. But, I know you must have questions about why I’ve been in your dreams, and more importantly about your mother.”

“Yes. And why you’ve been paying so much attention to my sister, sorry, at least why you’re so damn interested in me.” Jez said, staring him right in the eyes from where she had seated herself at the end of the bar, with Milah protectively at her feet. 

“Your mother, was one of my most devout followers. Her and your father were a great asset to me and while she was expecting you, she prayed to me every day for health, beauty and power for you. That being said,” he said as he strutted slowly closer to her. “With the combined genes from both your mother and father, you already had those, I just threw a little extra of both in there.” 

“But why? Why for my mother? Even then, tons of witches and warlocks must pray to you for the children. Why do much interest in me?” Jezebel inquired, desperate to know. The Dark Lord smirked as Dorian brought him a red, silk, top, with black trousers. He took them and as Grey ran off into his back room, the Dark Lord, rid himself of his loin cloth in full view in front of Jezebel, causing her to use her hand to block her eyes as she looked away, her face on fire. He chortled and walked closer as he pulled the pants up.

“Do I repulse you Jezebel?” he said, pulling her face back to him, the flames of the fire in the background illuminating his muscular body. Her took her hand and placed it on his broad chest.

“No, your lack of personal space bothers me a bit though.” Jezebel snarled, tearing her face from his grasp, and her hand off of him. Annoyance flashed on his face for a brief moment, before he relaxed back into a faint, entertained smile. 

“You are like your mother, aren’t you? You would not even be alive were it not for her.” He said, taking in the note of annoyance on Jezebel’s face. “Ah, yes she did give you life, but she also spared your life, as you know. She prayed to me for days and days until you were merely inches from death as a child. She pleaded with me for day until she finally offered me something I would need.”

“What could you possibly have needed from my mother?”

“A queen.” Jezebel froze, her mouth hanging open, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, no, no, the prophecy says that Sabrina is to rule by your side as queen.” 

“Well, there no use in keeping this a secret now, I do hate being a tease. Sabrina will rule as Queen, but not as my consort.”

“My mother… promised you me?” Jezebel whispered, her voice shaking. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her own mother practically sold her?

“Yes. Don’t fret Jezebel, it was all out of her devotion to you. She couldn’t bear seeing you deteriorate, so she asked if I would accept her soul and your hand in exchange for you to live. Jezebel, you are to be MY queen. She knew that you would live a life that you deserved for a witch of your beauty, breeding and power.” Jezebel felt her world shaking, and she could barely keep herself up. In fact, she couldn’t, and as she fell, the Dark Lord caught her and laughed a bit.

“Grey. Fetch her clean, proper clothes, befitting a lady of her stature.” He said, carefully putting her back on the stool. “Now, go change. We have one audience to see to before your sister arrives and then I shall piece together the rest of the puzzle for you.” Dorian came over, a dress draped over his arm, and he led her to a back room.

“Jezebel, do you need a water? Or any kind of drug?”

“No, I’m… I’ll be fine.” She said, her eyes staring blankly as she took the dress. As he left, and her mind raced with a million different thoughts, she looked down at Milah.

My mother practically sold me.

So you would live.

I’m not really sure if this seems worth it. Sit by his side as he destroys the world we live in? As he uses my sister in his game? I don’t know.

Milah looked at her person, whatever sadness she could show in her amber eyes was apparent. Jezebel threw her muddy blue tank top and jeans off, and threw them in the corner with her muddy boots. She picked up the scarlet, long sleeved velvet dress. The bottom of the dress covered her down to her ankles, flowing around her legs, and the top fit to accentuate every inch of her curves, with a plunging neck line, that fell down to the end of her sternum. She put on a pair of fresh boots Dorian had left her and left the backroom.

The Dark Lord sat in an armchair facing the fire, next to it, a slightly smaller chair, which he gestured for her to sit. 

“Now, that is an outfit befitting a Queen, don’t you think?” He said, his eyes roaming her body. Jezebel inhaled and exhaled deeply and heavily as she heard footsteps approaching. Faustus and Prudence Blackwood entered the room both bowed when they entered. Blackwood falling to his knees immediately after.

“Dark Father, you honor us with your Glory. I offer myself unto you slave to your will. My soul is as worm wood in your fest.” This did nothing to impress the Dark Lord, still eyeing Blackwood with his piercing eyes. 

“Faustus, rise and tell me of my Church of Night.” Lucifer commanded. Blackwood obeyed, rising up to his feet. His eyes glanced at Jezebel, and he seemed perturbed that she was present. It mattered not what Spellman he encountered, he had a distaste for them all. Prudence locked eyes with her, confusion in them. All Jezebel could do was ever so slightly shake her head in confusion to her frenemy. 

“I’ve brought the Coven back to the old ways.” Jezebel scoffed, earning a stare down from Faustus. The Dark Lord didn’t acknowledge Jezebel’s taunt with any irritation, merely a quick amused side eye. “With your blessing, we are now the Church of Judas, Dark Lord.” Faustus never took his eyes off Jezebel for a moment, with absolute loathing in his eyes for her. 

“And what of Sabrina?” Faustus’s brow shot up, he stuttered. This may have been one of the only times Jez ever saw the man stumbled upon his slimy words.

“She’s being… uh, Sabrina Spellman is a very dangerous- “

“A child, dangerous? Too dangerous for you? The High Priest of the church of… What was it? Judas?” Lucifer sneered, finishing off with a slight mocking giggle. “I knew Judas by the way. You, Sir are no Judas.”

“I’ve tried my best-” Faustus retorted, his jaw clenching. He dared not make eye contact with the ever irritated Dark Lord.

“SILENCE.” Roared Lucifer, the fire blasting in the background. “Your Church of Judas, like all covens of Darkness, exists only to exalt me,” he said, gesturing to himself, “And now, Sabrina and Jezebel Spellman.” Jezebel’s own brow raised practically to her hairline as she exchanged glances with Milah and then a very confused Prudence. She looked to Blackwood and saw fury in him, despite his composure. “You and your flock will report to Sabrina. Answer to either one of the sisters. And bow to both. Sabrina is to be Queen, and Jezebel, my consort.” Blackwood chuckled, and leaned toward the Dark Lord, as if it were a joke that he misheard. “What?”

The Dark Lord, rose from the armchair, and towered over Faustus, who quickly averted his eyes. “Do you question your Dark Lord, Faustus?” he growled. “Sabrina’s coronation and Jezebel’s ceremony, and all attending festivities will be held at the Academy of Unseen arts. You and your coven will serve us tonight. Then all other nights henceforth.” Ceremony? Jezebel’s heart dropped into her stomach. This surely wasn’t going to happen? The only thing that pleased Jezebel, was seeing how furious Blackwood was. How it killed him to have to bow to either of the Spellman daughters. The Dark Lord sat back down and waved his hand. “That is all.” The Blackwood’s bowed their head once more, and left. 

“What ceremony were you speaking of?” Lucifer glanced over to Jezebel, who was once again in a state of confused, frustrated panic. He smirked. 

“Our marriage ceremony, of course. As I said, Sabrina will be the Queen, but you will be My Queen and will be given every respect from all the covens and all of my flock. Sabrina and I will be their leaders and you will be their symbol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually managed to get another chapter out in a timely fashion! What else is there to do, right? Anyways, once again I thank you for your kudos and comments and hope to hear what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t get married.” Jezebel said, flatly. Now that the shock and disbelief had worn off of her, her fight or flight instinct was kicking in. “I can’t be your Queen. Or any kind of Queen. I’m 19 years old. Then you want my sister to be the Queen of Hell, which there is still no clarity on, and be some kind of weird sister Queens?”

“Jezebel,” Lucifer said, as he walked over to her, towering over her, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “When I said, you were mine, I meant it.” He pulled back, once again propping her chin up in his hand, and he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, his mouth quickly receiving entrance to hers to her own surprise, as his tongue explored her mouth. Quickly enough, he pulled away. He had made his mark on her. Jezebel stood there, quickly realizing she had very little say in this matter anymore. 

~~~  
The Dark Lord sat at the end of the long table that was quickly set up by Dorian. Jezebel sat to his left, her heart pounding in her chest as she saw Sabrina enter The Grey Room. The sisters locked eyes and Sabrina gave her a puzzled look as to why her sister was there, but overall, Jezebel knew that Sabrina was nervous, but ready to fight. 

“Welcome Sabrina,” he greeted, using his magic to pull the chair to his right out for her. Sabrina cautiously approached, Salem following at her heels. “You sent for me. I came.” She said as she said, slanted away in the chair. Lucifer soon corrected this and pulled the chair to face him. “What is it you want from me?” 

“Respect. Love… No? Well, soon enough for those things. In the meantime, I’d settle for gratitude.”

“Gratitude? For what?” Sabrina whispered incredulously. 

“Haven’t I given you every worthwhile thing? Beauty, strength, power above all other mortals?”

“I didn’t ask for those things. I didn’t want those things.”

“Oh, now that is a lie. And there should be no lies between us, Sabrina. Not on the Eve of Our glorious ascension. The truth is Sabrina; you have loved the power I have given you. You’ve reveled in it.” Jezebel somewhat agreed with him. Sabrina could get a little big headed as pointed out to her by everyone in their family. She didn’t think that rules applied to her at times. “Your wrath, when you’ve shown it, has been magnificent.” Jezebel’s mind flashed back to the Witch Hunters, her sister rising in the air, resurrected, eyes white and hands ablaze. The Dark Lord’s sword.

“I have waited millennia for such a fit Queen. I will not be denied it now. Nor will I be denied my Consort.” The Dark Lord turned his head toward Jezebel and then back to Sabrina’s whose face paled even further. 

“Then, might I- “ 

“We,” Jezebel interrupted knowing where Sabrina was going with this. 

“Might we, suggest Lilith.” 

“Lilith knows her place.” Lucifer dismissed. “Her place. Her purpose. To serve. Here’s yours,” Lucifer said, leaning in. “You will blow the Horn of Gabriel for me, opening the gates to the Pit for the aristocracy of Hell, who will attend your coronation, and your sister’s wedding to me. You will wear the crown. You will sit in the throne. And then, once we have danced the Mephisto Waltz, the world will be remade in Hell’s image. All the demon Horde’s will be free, and you and I will rule over Hell on Earth, together, for all eternity.” Sabrina stared back at the Dark Lord, eyes ablaze. 

“Sorry, but I have school.” Jezebel let out a cackle before catching herself. The Dark Lord, however, found the rebuttal just as amusing.

“You’ve said no every step of the way since your 16th birthday, yet, here we are! There’s ever only been one path for you, Sabrina. The Path of Night. Your every choice, that you have ever made, had led you here. I’ve made quite sure of that. Haven’t I, Nicholas.” Oh no. Nick mournfully rounded the corner, pain etched on his handsome features. Jezebel froze, her heart breaking, her mind trying to run away from this entire situation, hoping all of this was a dream. Unless Batibat had freed herself, she knew it wasn’t. She listened as Nick pleaded with Sabrina to believe that he really did fall in love with her. She spat at him. 

“Sabrina, I never would’ve hurt you.”

“But you did.” Tears streaming down Sabrina’s face. It took all Jezebel had not to get up and smack the living hell out Nick and take Sabrina and run home and comfort her.

“I didn’t know that this was the Dark Lord’s agenda.”

“It DOESN’T matter.”

“Don’t blame him. Wasn’t his choice. There is no such thing as choice. There is only my desire.” Lucifer purred.

“Was my father a part of this too? Did he conspire with you?”

“You believe your father colluded with me?”

“Did he?” Jezebel leaned in, eager to hear the answer to whether both of her parents had sold an offspring of theirs off. “Tell me that at least.”

“Child, Edward Spellman isn’t your father. I am.” Sabrina stared blankly, tears still streaming and Jezebel couldn’t hide the look as if she were slapped in the face. Edward wasn’t her father. Sabrina and her weren’t even sisters, biologically anyways. Jezebel, no matter what would fight to the death for Sabrina, and always be her sister, no matter who her father was. 

“So you see, there is nothing to do but submit. Prepare yourself. You will blow Gabriel’s Horn at sundown in the clearing where you signed my book.” 

Sabrina instantly ran off, Nick attempted to follow, but being hissed at ferociously by Salem.

“Leave her be. Your work is done, boy.”

“Jezebel, you have to understand.” Nick said approaching her, but like with Salem, he was met by the snarling, bared teeth of Milah. “Nick. Go.” Nick left, hanging his head in shame. 

“Now, the mystery of Sabrina has been solved.” Lucifer chuckled. “I really did feel like a tease keeping that from you, but easier to tell you both at the same time.”

“Our father…”

“Your father. Sabrina isn’t even your sister.” Jezebel’s eyes darted up from down on the table to make direct eye contact with The Dark Lord.

“Sabrina will ALWAYS be my sister. No matter if we share the same bloodline or not.” Jez, stood up, hands slapped down on the table making direct eye contact. 

“Your resilience is charming, Jezebel, truly it is. Your mother had a fire in her very similar to yours. She’d be proud.”

“Why my family? Why, my father and Diana?” Jezebel asked, her voice cracking. Lucifer leaned back in the chair and looked at her. 

“Edward was a good, devoted member of my flock, and the concept of creating the half shadow child with a mortal to gestate her that and your father and his mortal’s trouble conceiving, it was all just ideal.”

“Her name, was Diana.” Jezebel bit back. She was 3 ½ when Diana and Edward perished, but she did have memories of them. Memories of her father playing with her and tickling her with his beard. When he and Diana got her from her mother to spend time with her Diana would always take her outside for walks and sing and rock her to sleep. She remembered how happy Diana was when she found out she was pregnant. They were ecstatic to give Jezebel a sibling. Did they know about Sabrina? Did dear, sweet, mortal Diana know she gave birth to the spawn of Satan?

“I have to go.” Jezebel said running up the stairs, hoping to catch up with Sabrina. 

“Don’t forget what I said Jezebel. I’ll see you in the clearing with Sabrina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Churning out chapters with all this time on my hands. Let me know what you think. I'm following the script of the show and weaving Jezebel in, but she certainly has her own thing, and I hope you'll enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

“SABRINA, WAIT.” Jezebel yelled chasing after her sister, holding up the skirt of the dress. She had finally caught up to Sabrina after searching through the woods. 

“Sabrina, are you okay?”

“This whole time, it was all a part of his plan. I’m not a Spellman.”

“Sabrina,” Jezebel said, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. “You will always be a Spellman. This doesn’t change who you are.” 

“Doesn’t it? I’m not even your sister. Speaking of which… How on earth are you his bride to be?” Jezebel hands fell to her sides and she looked down at the muddy ground. “My mother, she prayed for the sickness to take her instead of me. I wasn’t aware that I was even sick until I found her diary. Aunt Hilda confirmed that I was the one who was dying and mother, she promised the Dark Lord me, if I would live.”

“Wow. Most families deal with arguments over their kids getting tattoos and when their daughters move out. Our parents pretty much auctioned us off.”

“Like cows to slaughter.”

“Do you think Dad knew about me? Promised me?”

“I don’t know Sabrina. What I do know, is that we’re not going to let this happen. I’m not going to become Mrs. Dark Lord, and you’re not ruling Hell. Let’s go inside and explain everything to our Aunties and Ambrose and we’ll figure this out. We have to.” Jezebel reassured her sister, rubbing her arm as they walked up the house. 

Entering into the kitchen where Hilda, Zelda and Ambrose were already discussing other matters relating to the Herald of Hell.

“Aunties… Ambrose…” 

“Sabrina, Jezebel, there you are. What in Heaven happened? And Jezebel, what the devil are you wearing?”

“Ironically what the Devil wanted me to. Just listen,” Jezebel already responded to the puzzled looks on her aunties faces.

“I went and spoke to the Dark Lord, and the reason for all of this, the prophecy, me being the herald of hell, it’s all because… he’s my father.” Jezebel eyes loomed sadly on her sister, and then flicked to the rest of her family’s flabbergasted faces. 

“That’s not true, surely it can’t be true, Aunties.”

“Of course not! He’s the father of lies, this is but fabrication. Jezebel, what do you have to do with this? Why were you there?”

“Because,” Jezebel said, taking a deep breath, “Auntie Hilda you told me of how my mother prayed the Dark Lord to save me from death? Well, apparently, she found the right bargaining tool, because she promised him me. Now, he wants me to marry him.” Her voice trembled finishing the sentence. Zelda and Hilda’s eyes bugged out and they exchanged glances. 

“So, that’s what Celeste promised to the Dark Lord.”

“Promised? More like sold.”

“No, darling, if your mother didn’t think it would save you and keep you safe, she wouldn’t have done it.” Hilda pleaded. “Your mother thought the Dark Lord’s attention was the most sacred thing any witch or warlock could be given.”

“Whatever, can we get back to it?” Jezebel said, shaking it off. She was in no mood to hear of her auntie defending her deceased mother. “We can’t let him drag Sabrina to hell to be the Queen and we can’t let him unleash hell into the mortal world.”

“Did my father offer up my mother as a piece of meat? Or was my mother apart of it?”

“Edward loved Diana, Sabrina, of that much I am certain.” Zelda insisted to her niece. Jezebel’s eyes followed to Hilda who seemed to be getting squirrely. 

“However,” Hilda muttered, meeting her sister’s confused gaze. “It’s… It might be possible, that it’s somewhat… true.” Hilda stammered. Jezebel looked back from her chair to see if Ambrose had the same baffled look as she did. 

“Unholy shit.” Ambrose said.

“What on earth are you babbling about? He was our brother?”

“Yes, and I was Diana’s midwife if you remember. Me, not you. Sabrina,” Hilda said, sitting next to Sabrina and leaning in. “She was so happy and so very proud, when she found out she was pregnant, because”

“Because what, Auntie? Please.” Sabrina interrupted, clinging to every word Hilda was saying. “Well, they really struggled to have a baby. So they went to the Dark Lord and asked him to bless them with a child. And he did.” Sabrina looked to Jezebel who slumped her head down onto the kitchen table for a moment. Apparently, everyone was making deals with the devil about their children. 

“But, then later, Diana came to me and… and she said she was worried about the baby. About you.” She said gesturing to Sabrina. “And, uhm, nervous because she thought the baby wasn’t Edward’s.”

“Hilda,” Zelda gasped, hurt and fear etched onto her face. “You knew and you didn’t say?”

“No, I didn’t know, know anything.”

“But why? Why would the Dark Lord want to do such a thing?”

“Don’t you see Aunties? I have read of such tales in apocryphal books on Satanic Lore. In siring a babe of a witch, mortal and infernal blood… He- “

“He perverts the holy trinity.” Jezebel muttered at the same time as Ambrose, locking eyes with her cousin. “A sacrilegious conception to birth an only ill-begotten child of his own and instigate the Apocalypse.” Ambrose finished gesturing towards Sabrina. 

“So he tricks my father, used my mother and now he expects me to fall in line? And Jezebel to just give herself to him, because her mother made some deal? Well, I say, Not today, Satan?” Jezebel, burst out in a high pitched laugh. Both Aunts gave her a concerned look. Perhaps, Jezebel was still in shock, that would explain the outburst, but she felt numb at this point. Numb to it all at this point. At least while she was in the safety of her own home. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her sister before Sabrina commanded the focus back to her.

“I don’t care who the Dark Lord is to me. I’m a Spellman. I will always be a Spellman. And I’ll fight him until my last dying breath. I just don’t know how yet.”

“I’m going to change.” Jezebel said as she walked off past Lilith who had just entered the room. Milah followed at her heels. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Entirely frustrated with everything that was happening. Her world spinning. She threw the boots Dorian had given her off and pulled of the dress, and as she pulled it down her torso, she noticed a dark mark just where her sternum ended. It was merely a dark circle, the size of a quarter. Jezebel thought for a moment looking at the new mark on her body. 

“When he kissed me. He freakin’ marked me!” Jez laughed to Milah. Milah put her head down on her paws as her witch walked over to a picture of Celeste, smiling at her. She picked it up and stared at it. The woman who showered her with adoration and love sold her off like a broodmare. Her hands began to shake, as a tear fell onto the frame, then she threw it against the wall as hard as she could. She slumped over on her bed after changing into jeans and t-shirt. 

Awhile later, there was a gentle knock on her door and Sabrina entered. Jezebel sat up and motioned her to join her on the bed. Sabrina noticed the shattered picture frame on the floor and took her sister’s hand and patted it.

“We’re not bending to his will, Jez. We have a plan. But I need your help.” Jezebel looked doubtful at her sister, wondering how on earth they would manage to defeat the Dark Lord. Sabrina explained Lilith’s plan. 

“Sounds plausible.” 

“Thanks for the confidence. You need to change.”

“Why?”

“Because, you’re the distraction. Part of the rouse. Just go with it.” 

\-------

Sabrina and Jezebel stood in the cold field, waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive. Jezebel was once again in the dress that she so desperately hated, looking poised and polished, alongside her younger sister. 

“Sabrina and Jezebel, you came.” The silky voice greeted from behind. Jezebel turned around first, walking up the Dark Lord. 

“My Lord,” Jezebel purred, falling to her knees and kissing his hand and her eyes connecting with his. It seemed to please him, as he took her hand and lifted her up. His eyes traveled down her chest to see his mark, and he smiled to himself as he walked, Jezebel’s hand delicately placed in his, back towards his daughter, who still had her back towards them.

“Turn and face me my daughter.” 

“As you wish, my lord and Father.” He released Jezebel’s hand as he walked closer. Her eyes spotted Lilith lurking amongst the trees. 

“Today, we sound Gabriel’s Horn to unlock the Gates of Hell. Do you still have your doubts?”

“No, my Lord. I put myself in your thrall. Willingly.”

“We both do.” Jezebel chimed.

“Then kneel, Daughter.” Lucifer instructed, opening his arms to Sabrina. Sabrina fell to her knees slowly. “Dark Lord, Lucifer Morningstar, Father. I praise Thee.” In a split second, Sabrina grabbed the horseshoe from behind and trapped his hoof underneath it. 

“Sabrina.” Lucifer growled. 

“Just a little trick I learned from St. Dunstan. AMBROSE.” Ambrose, yelling and whipping around the Dark Lord, long enough to keep his focus before freezing him.

“AUNTIES!” Zelda and Hilda popped out and came running behind at the Dark Lord, stabbing him in the back with the Megiddo daggers, and The Dark Lord reverted to his beastly state bot only for an all too brief moment before he pulled them out of his back, returning to his Angelic form and victoriously yelling. 

“Well planned, but fruitless. Only the Spear of Longinus can kill me.” He explained as he turned right around and froze Zelda and Hilda, hovering the blades mere inches from their throats. 

“Wait!” Sabrina yelled, as Ambrose, Sabrina and Jezebel ran in front of their aunties to shield them, with Ambrose quickly being tossed to the side, leaving a frantic Sabrina and Jezebel.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you are after all, my daughter.” Lucifer growled, keeping their Aunties frozen. “And I had wanted to keep things Civil, but if blood must be shed…”

“No, please, please don’t.” They begged. 

“Or, Sabrina, you can pick up Gabriel’s Horn.” Lucifer offered, gesturing behind him to where the horn had appeared on the stone slab. Sabrina looked back at her aunties, and then her sister before walking towards the Horn.

“Sabrina, NO!” Zelda pleaded. Sabrina looked tearfully back at them. “Aunties…”

“Do it, or I’ll kill them now.” He snapped. So Sabrina did, and blew the Horn. “There. The Damnation game begins in earnest. I shall expect you all at my daughter’s coronation,” Lucifer said to the still frozen Spellman’s. “And our wedding.” Adding as he stared Jezebel down. Jezebel felt her new mark searing in agony as if she were on fire, as she clutched down on her chest. 

“Defy me again, and I won’t hesitate.” Lucifer bowed, before being engulfed in red smoke and disappearing as thunder struck.

\----

Back at the Spellman home, Lilith had arrived to help Sabrina get ready for the coronation. Lucifer didn’t dare forget Jezebel to her chagrin, as he sent a handmaiden straight from hell with a new dress and jewels for her. 

“My name is Ilia, my lady,” she introduced herself. The girl was pale, less demonic than she would expect, and not easily identifiable as a demon. She was slightly shorter than Jezebel, with dark, shining black hair and big, round, amber eyes and wore a plain black dress. Jezebel stared at the woman she gestured towards a gown hanging on the post of her bed. It was a floor length black sleeveless gown, with a V neckline and a synched waist that was wrapped around in diamonds and floral design danced midway down the waistline. Ilia moved behind Jezebel and attempted to remove her shirt. Jezebel spun around immediately. 

“Woah, hey, I get it, this is what you do for… whatever down there, but I can change on my own.” Jezebel said, as she reluctantly grabbed the dress and walked behind her changing screen and began undressing. She noticed the imprint he left had faded slightly toward the middle, looking as if it was going to change shape. Whatever the case with that, the burning had stopped and it was on full display with her dress on, sitting right before the V in the dress ended. 

“You look lovely, milady.” Ilia said as she began fiddling with her hair, styling it into loose, long, platinum waves. Jezebel puckered her lips as a deep red was applied, and a smoky eye dusted onto her lids. She slipped on a pair of black heels and then it was done. Jezebel looked in her mirror at her face, struggling to keep it together, her heart pounding in her head. She was terrified. Was this really it?

“Come, madam. It’s time for us to leave for the Academy. The others will follow.” Ilia gestured to the door. Jezebel took a shaky step towards it. One step at a time. One foot in front of the other. 

“Can I see my aunties before we leave?”

“Of course my lady.” Ilia replied quietly as they walked down the stairs to the foyer of the Spellman home. Zelda and Hilda waited there for their niece, eyes filled with worry. 

“Oh come here, love.” Hilda stretched her arms wide and pulled her into the tightest hug she could. “How is the coven?” Jez asked while squeezing tight to her auntie. 

“We saved who we could. They’re weak but they’ll make it.” Hilda said, releasing Jezebel to Zelda who took her by the hands and squeezed them tightly.

“Sabrina and Lilith have hatched a plan with the acheron. We won’t let this happen, I promise.” Zelda whispered tensely before pulling Jezebel into a hug.

\----  
Once Ilia and Jezebel arrived at the Academy, Ilia took her straight to Lucifer, who sat upon his throne, dressed elegantly in the golden jacket, his chiseled chest showing, his piercing eyes falling onto Jezebel. Next to him on both sides, was a smaller, less elaborate throne, which Jezebel had to assume is where she and Sabrina would sit. Ilia nudged Jezebel, as Jezebel watched her bow to the Dark Lord. Gritting her teeth, Jezebel did the same. 

“My Lord.”   
“Ah, Jezebel. You look divine.” He greeted. “Come.” He waved her up and once again Jezebel’s feet felt like bricks as she came closer to Lucifer, her body simply not wanting to do it. Once she arrived at the pedestal holding the thrones, he gestured for her to sit, and she obeyed. It was better not to anger him before whatever plan Sabrina had hatched had come to fruition. Ilia followed and stood at Jezebel’s side like a shadow. 

“Soon after your sister is crowned, we will be married, and a new era will be upon us all.” He grinned, genuinely pleased with himself. Lilith then entered the room and found her place next to Lucifer, on his left side, between the other smaller throne. 

“How long have we waited for this moment, Lilith? A coronation on Earth.” Lucifer boasted, pausing as a thundering boom was heard. “But where are my guests?” 

“I brought them from the Gates. Only the crème de le crème, mind you. They’re awaiting my word.” 

“Perfection.” Lucifer praised. He leaned over to Jezebel, “You’re about to be a part of a momentous moment, I hope you realize the significance you’ll play in all of this.” Jezebel faked a smile and nodded her head. 

“And where is my Queen?” Jezebel’s stomach churned and she fiddled with the jeweled bracelets on her slim wrists. 

“Same. Awaiting my word.”

“Well then, let us begin.” Jezebel looked over at Lilith.

“Certainly. I’ve arranged a little treat for you. A Bal masque of the flamboyant flavor you so love.” Lilith explained before clapping. Sabrina descended down the stairs, dressed in the golden goddess dress and a golden mask placed upon her beautiful face. She began to sing ‘Masquerade’ from Phantom of the Opera, as the rest of the coven, the Spellman’s and Roz, Theo and Harvey came down, masked and hidden from Lucifer’s sight. Jezebel didn’t know how this was going to go down, but she prayed it worked. The Dancing and singing continued, obviously charming the Dark Lord, who relished in everything that was done in his honor, and as Sabrina ceased her singing and removed her mask. 

Sabrina then took the Dark Lord’s offered arm and walked with her father to the throne on his left, where she took her eat. Lilith brought over the golden crown and handed it to the Dark Lord. Sabrina was then crowned, and once again took Lucifer’s arm and proceeded to the Dance Floor. 

Jezebel, still seated, with Lilith next to her was starting to worry. “So, when is this plan going to… I don’t know… be put into action?” Jezebel said, her eyes on Sabrina and Lucifer dancing to the Mephisto Waltz. 

“Well, if you would pay attention at everyone else reciting the spell, maybe then you’d see it is in affect right now. Here, help.” Lilith hissed under breath, handing her a paper with the incantation on it. Jezebel started in, watching as the Dark Lord twirled Sabrina, but he too noticed the chanting. 

“Wait, what are they saying?” Lucifer questioned, backing up. Everyone unmasked and the glamour was put off but Lilith. 

“I told you what would happen if you defied me again.” Lucifer hissed to Sabrina, eyes shifting for a moment to Jezebel, who had moved over in between her aunties. 

“Remember my name. Remember it was me, Sabrina Spellman, who beat you, Lucifer Morningstar.” Sabrina proudly said, with extra emphasis on the Spellman part of her name. Ambrose, then quickly threw the Acheron out in front of the Dark Lord, and in a cloud of red smoke, he was gone. Trapped within the Acheron. Everyone stared. This seemed too easy though?

Sabrina walked over and picked the Acheron up, everyone watching with timid eyes.

“Well played Spellman.” Nick grinned.

“Yes, Edward would’ve been proud.” Zelda said, stepping forward. Sabrina briefly smiled at Jezebel for a moment, before noticing the crackling of the Acheron, Sabrina screamed as the Acheron burst out of her hands and shattered on the floor, releasing the Dark Lord.

“You try and try to defeat me. I AM THE GREAT SATAN, THAT NO PRISON MAY CONTAIN!” Lucifer screamed, lunging toward Sabrina before Lilith quickly caught him. “Hold that nasty thought!”

“I can’t restrain him for long.” Lilith strained through gritted teeth. “We need a better prison. A stronger one. “

“There’s nothing stronger than an Acheron!” Nick argued. 

“Incorrect, Mr. Scratch. The mightiest prison is the first one created by the False God. The human body, flesh and bone! The strongest and most sacred bindings in nature!”

“It has to be me!” Sabrina said. 

“Sabrina, NO. I’ll do it.” Jezebel said, moving in front of her sister. 

“I will not allow either of you two to do such a thing!” Zelda shouted. 

“I’m the best binder and conjurer since Edward Spellman. If anyone can keep him trapped, it’s me.”

“Do it, Mr. Scratch.” Lilith instructed. 

“Nick. Nick!” Sabrina pleaded. Jez grabbed her sister’s hand. She didn’t know exactly how this was going to be going down, but it was not going to be easy. 

“I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love.” Nick smiled briefly at Sabrina before reciting the spell. With Lilith’s help, the Dark Lord was flung back and collided with Nick, Lucifer disappearing. Nick struggled on the ground.

“Nick?” Sabrina whimpered. “Nicholas?” Nick looked up, eyes filled with red rage and lunged at Sabrina, quickly stunned by Ambrose. 

\------

Later, at the Gates of Hell, Lilith had restored Sabrina’s powers, Lilith was the ruler of Hell and about to take Nick back with her. Nick was just placed in Lilith’s arms by Harvey. Jezebel held Sabrina as everyone watched Lilith carry him, holding the Dark Lord within him, back to Hell. When the gates closed, Sabrina rested her face on the gate, and slumped down to be consoled by her aunties and sister. Jezebel wouldn’t be able to bare seeing Sabrina like this for long.


	7. Chapter 7

Jezebel sat in her room, staring out the window. It had been a month since Sabrina, Harvey, Roz and Theo returned from Hell, with Nick and Lucifer, still trapped within Nick. Sabrina agonized every day, she paced back and forth, stayed up all night reading books, or finding some sort of solution. 

“I guess it’s my turn to make a deal with the Devil. Follow in Mommy’s footsteps.”

Jezebel, you have no idea if he will even agree to this.

He will. He wants what he wants and since there was a bargain made…

Still even if he agrees, who’s to stay her won’t go back on his word?

I have to try. At least Sabrina won’t be torturing herself every day, and if it works, she won’t have to worry about this. My mind is made up, Milah.

Milah put her head down on the floor as Jezebel changed out of her pajamas and put on a black sweater and grey jeans. She grabbed her boots, laced them up, and then her and Milah were off to the academy.

\---

Having crept past her Aunt Zelda’s watchful eye, Jez and Milah were able to sneak down into the dungeons, where they found the chained up archeron/man, Nick Scratch. 

“Nick?” Shirtless and absolutely defeated looking, Nick looked up. “Nick it’s me… Jezebel. How’re you doing?”

“Jez, please tell me, you found some way…” he whimpered. Jezebel kneeled down in front of him, and took his desperate face in her hands. “I think I did. I need to talk to Lucifer.” Nick groaned, looking down. When he returned to face her, there was something much darker in his eyes. 

“Ah, if it isn’t my runaway bride.”

“I want to make a deal.” 

“Who’s to say I’m in any kind of bargaining mood?”

“You’re the devil, I know you won’t resist a good deal, in which you get most everything you want.” His interest was piqued. “I’m listening.”

“I let you out, and I agree to marry you, BUT, you can’t release Hell on earth and you can’t take over Sabrina’s life.”

“It’s her birthright, she must- “

“Not right now. Give her time. Either way you get a Queen.” Jez said, looking down. She knew her Aunties and Lilith would lose their minds, but Jezebel also knew, this would end Nick’s suffering, spare Sabrina any hell responsibility for the time being, and hopefully save the World that she and Sabrina enjoyed.

“Fine. I was going to be making sure your mother’s arrangement went through anyways, but should you want to make this a lot less complicated then fine. You will be the distraction for the time being until I deem Sabrina truly fit to rule. After a more grooming.” Jezebel groaned. 

“One more thing before I free you. I must be allowed to visit the mortal world freely.” Lucifer scoffed. “Fine. But you are to be back in Hell after nightfall.” 

“Fine.” 

So, Jezebel summoned Lilith and she separated the two. Jezebel also insisted on leaving Lilith alone to be her advisor as she prepared for her new role, to which Lucifer begrudgingly agreed, while being furious with Lilith, he also realized that seeing another woman on the throne at his side would be punishment enough. 

Still in the dungeon, Nick separated from Lucifer, quietly came to, grumbling as Jezebel ran to his side to help him up.

“Jezebel, what happened?”

“It’s okay now, Nick. We have to take you to my house and Auntie Hilda will fix you up.” 

“No, Jezebel! He’s free, he’s-” Nick stammered, starting to panic and lose the delicate balance his weakened body had attained. Lucifer stood there, smirking at the fearful boy. 

“I know, Nick. It’s okay. We’ll explain at my house.” Jezebel said, attempting to quell the panic in him, as she helped him up, and moved past Lucifer.

“Please let me go without you. I need to explain to them.”

“As you wish, but I will be along. I’m sure Lilith will have a conniption.

~

“YOU DID WHAT?! WHAT IN SATAN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING YOU FOOLISH GIRL?!” Zelda roared at Jezebel, as Hilda and Sabrina tended to Nick. Sabrina was so shocked at Nick’s state, she was totally focused on him, and hearing of what her sister did for her only made her want to disassociate even more so.

“I was saving Nick, Aunt Zelda. And Sabrina, and the mortal world! If you recall, I had very little choice in the matter, as my mother used me as a form of payment.”

“She saved your life, you stupid girl!”

“ONLY TO SELL ME OFF LIKE A PIG TO SLAUGHTER TO THE DARK LORD. What kind of a life is without choice?” Jezebel roared back at her aunt. “I don’t want this! But if I have to do this to save Sabrina, at least for now, save Nick and appease the Dark Lord for now, then I guess this is what has to be done.’ Zelda didn’t back down from her burning gaze into Jezebel’s deep blue eyes, nor did Jezebel relent, but a tear escaped Zelda’s angry gaze. 

“Curse how much you are like both of your parents. So stubborn, so brash, but so good hearted. You drive me insane, just like both of them did.” Jaz allowed a small smile to crack through her tough façade, as Zelda cupped her face. “You, stupid, brave, brave girl.” She pulled Jezebel into a tight hug, Jezebel hanging on for dear life, terrified at what she has been thrown into. 

“Jez…” Sabrina said, getting up from Nick’s side, allowing a sniffling Hilda and a panicked Ambrose to continue healing a pained Nick. 

“Sabrina, no matter what happens, I will always look after you. We will always be sisters, and we will figure this out, I promise.”

“How very touching. Your parents would be so very proud of you two.” Lucifer hissed from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no update, I know. I got caught up in life as usual, but never have I forgotten my darling Jezebel, and I am only more so fueled to write since the horrific cancelling of our show. I will desperately try and keep up with writing now, or at least better. This is a rather short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is just a little tidbit of a work I've been planning for a bit, and it's short but I wanted to get it out there! Please let me know what you think. First CAOS fiction and I'm really excited to write this one out!


End file.
